


Traveling Soldier

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Moral Ambiguity
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade volta para casa depois de uma missão com os Thunderbolts e se recusa a tirar a máscara por algum motivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traveling Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085736) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



> Todos os créditos vão à autora original, Deepship (thanksillpass), que me deu permissão para traduzir e postar a fanfic.

Peter olhou por cima de seu café quando Wade chegou na cozinha com um sonoro bocejo. Ele estava usando a mesma camiseta surrada e boxers cobertas de salsa com qual ele foi dormir noite passada. Não que Peter deveria saber disso já que Wade entrou sorrateiramente no meio da noite, tentando de forma patética não acordá-lo. Após três semanas, ele sequer disse oi. E o pior de tudo, ele não tirou sua máscara; ele dormiu com isso, e veio tomar café-da-manhã com isso. Dizer que Peter estava preocupado é pouco.

“Bom dia, sweetums!” Wade cumprimentou-o alegremente, alongando-se “Quanto tempo sem nos vermos, eh?”

“Você não pode usar isso dentro de casa,” Peter disse, apontando para a máscara de Wade com uma colher.

Wade soltou uma gargalhada. “Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, você não é minha verdadeira mãe!” Ele se inclinou para um beijo, porém Peter se afastou. “WTF, Peter?”

“Eu não vou beijar isso."

Wade ficou tenso com as palavras e Peter podia sentir seus olhos o perfurando.“Mas que porra é o seu problema, Peter?”

Ele mordeu os lábios. É claro que era Peter quem obviamente tinha um problema. Absolutamente nada de errado em usar a merda de uma máscara em casa. Lá não era um maldito bordel ou hotel onde Wade teria a necessidade de se esconder. “Você sabe muito bem.”

“Acredito que não.”

Peter cerrou os dentes. Ele sabia que estava brincando com fogo – O tom de Wade era frio e distante, como se ele estivesse falando com um estranho – mas Peter estava com raiva. Tanto com Wade quanto com ele mesmo; porque se Wade não podia ficar sem a máscara mesmo perto dele, depois de todo esse tempo… qual foi o ponto de tudo isso?

Peter ponderou suas opções. Havia claramente algo a mais nisso do que Wade simplesmente esquecendo-se de tirar a máscara; ele não fazia mais isso. Peter passou um bom tempo e esforço certificando-se de que Wade nunca iria se sentir desconfortável ou pouco atraente ao seu redor; que a casa era o lugar onde eles não precisavam ser quem eram lá fora; onde havia apenas os dois e nada mais importava.

O que Peter deveria dizer? “Baby, por favor, não seja difícil”? Isto não era sobre se recusar a ir em uma festa. A máscara de Wade era como uma parede que mesmo Peter não conseguia atravessar, e ele trabalhou muito duro derrubando-a para simplesmente deixar que Wade a levantasse de novo. Então ele tinha de dizer algo.

Mas antes que ele pudesse, Wade agarrou seus ombros e o girou para que pudessem se encarar. Ele podia ver as linhas de suas sombrancelhas desenhada juntas pela raiva. “É uma parte de mim, Peter,” ele cuspiu. “E você pode negar o quanto quiser, nós podemos brincar de casinha até o dia que você morrer, mas com ou sem a máscara, eu continuo sendo um monstro.”

Peter não estava assustado. Ele sabia que poderia facilmente dominar Wade, mas ele não podia deixar de tremer. Doia, mas doia tanto, ouvir Wade se chamar disso novamente. “Wade, você não é,” ele gaguejou, grato que sua voz não lhe falhou, e colocou sua mão sobre a de Wade.

Desta vez foi Wade que se afastou, e Peter se sentiu um fracasso. Ele era ingênuo, ele pensou que poderia parar de tentar, que- que ele havia consertado tudo. Ele pensou que tudo estaria bem agora. Desde que Wade se juntou aos Thunderbolts, parecia que ele finalmente havia encontrado seu lugar; que finalmente havia se tornado o herói que sempre quis ser. Não importava o que Peter pensava, o que era importante é que Wade estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele sempre servia Peter com as últimas fofocas sobre os outros membros, e falava animado sobre seus feitos heróicos, e tirava sarro da cabeça de Samuel. Ele parecia… feliz.

“Wade, você não é um monstro,” Peter tentou novamente. “Você é um herói…”

“Não me faça rir,” Wade fervilhou. “Não somos heróis. Somos assassinos.”

“Wade, o que está acontecendo? Não é típico de você-”

“O que não é típico meu? Você acha que você me conhece? _Eu_ sequer me conheço!”

Peter se retraiu. A voz de Wade estava cheia de raiva e autodesprezo e isso cortou Peter como uma faca. Wade bufou e encostou-se na pia, cruzando os braços. Peter levantou-se com cuidado e estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele o afastou. “Não me toque. Eu sou repugnante.”

“Você não é,” ele sussurrou, gentilmente deslizando a mão no braço de Wade.

Wade não afastou-o, mas ele ficou tenso e começou a respirar lentamente pelo nariz. Ele deixou Peter colocar os braços ao redor de suas costas e apoiar o queixo na curva do seu pescoço “Eu ia fingir. Esquecer. Eventualmente. Mas você teve que forçar, não é. Você sempre me força. Você sempre tentar ajudar, consertar as coisas. Mas não desta vez. Eu não posso ter você olhando para mim. Não depois do que nós fizemos. O que eu fiz.”

Peter engoliu seco e abraçou-o um pouco mais apertado. Ele podia sentir Wade tremendo então começou a acariciar suas costas suavemente. “Me conte o que aconteceu, Wade.”

“Foi um acidente!” Wade soluçou, envolvendo os braços em torno de Peter, quase esmagando suas costelas. Peter não se importou.

“Eu acredito em você. Eu não vou julgá-lo. Apenas fale comigo, baby.”

Wade respirou fundo e Peter fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que estava prestes a ouvir algo horrível, que ele tinha que se segurar. Ele podia lidar com isso, fosse o que fosse, ele iria de lidar com isso. Porque se Wade não conseguia, Peter iria lidar com isso por ele. Não importa o que.

“Eles eram apenas crianças, Peter…”


End file.
